Interlude amical
by Miss Goupil
Summary: Court one-shot, SandyZorro, léger shonen-aï, POV Sandy qui commence à regarder son meilleur ennemi d'une étrange manière... Truc un peu zarb... Que voulez-vous que je vous dise de plus ?


Bon, alors...

..._Ceci_ est une chose que j'ai gribouillé dans mon lit à une 1 heure du matin... Donc, toutes mes excuses si ça paraît bizarre ou... ou...

...Enfin... Bon, en tout cas, ça tranche avec les délires que j'ai l'habitude de publier en temps ordinaires... T.T°

Et surtout : un grand, très graaand merci à Nami Himura qui a réussit à me convaincre de la poster ! Parce qu'au départ, je ne savais vraiment pas quoi enfaire... Merci énormément, ma puce, c'est incroyable la manière dont tu réussis à rendre leur confiance aux gens ! n.n

Merciii !

Disclaimer : Ni le blondinet ni le vertignasse ne m'appartiennent, et ils en remercient le ciel... n.n

* * *

La lueur mordorée de la lampe à huile joue sur sa peau aux reflets cuivrés.

Il s'adosse au battant du lit, poussant un long soupir exténué.

...Sa tête légèrement penchée en arrière, ses yeux fermés, son visage aux traits à la fois durs et... et bien, disons-le, oui, aux traits _attirants_... Aux cheveux ridiculement verts...

Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir dire ça de lui un jour. Et pourtant, en cet instant précis, comme si ces quelques minutes étaient séparées des précédentes et de celles qui s'apprêtaient à suivre par quelque chose d'indestructible, et bien je le trouvais attirant.

Attirant, et beau.

C'est étrange, comme la vie peut vous réserver des surprises, parfois...

Moi qui, jusqu'ici, n'ai jamais trouvé de l'intérêt qu'aux formes pleines et autres courbes idéales de la gent féminine...

Et bien je trouve ce crétin de Zorro Roronoa beau. Attirant. Terriblement.

...Il ne doit pourtant rien y avoir de plus masculin que ce mec dans le monde.

J'ai peut-être de la fièvre.

Je m'aperçois soudain qu'un souffle chaud s'échappe de mes lèvres. Je soupire sans même m'en rendre compte. C'est mauvais signe, je dois vraiment être _très_ malade.

Le silence est presque opaque, dans la semi obscurité de cette chambre. Un silence à la fois oppressant et apaisant.

...Ce baka s'est endormi, ou quoi ?

Fronçant les sourcils, je quitte l'appuie de la porte et vais m'asseoir sur le bord du lit, la tête tournée vers lui et la joue posée sur la main.

C'est marrant, je n'avais jamais fais gaffe que les traits de son visage se relâchaient autant, quant il dormait... A moins que ce ne soit qu'aujourd'hui... ?

...Il ne dort pas, sa respiration n'est pas assez régulière... Qu'est-ce qu'il attend, alors ? Que je m'en aille ? Tu peux toujours rêver, mon vieux. Je prends trop de plaisir à te contrarier.

Un plaisir qui va jusqu'à me contrarier moi-même, parfois...

...Pour en revenir à son visage, il est étonnement agréable, quant aucune expression ne façonne ses traits, il...

Bordel, ce mec ressemble à une œuvre d'art...

Le silence est troublé par le grésillement bourdonnant de la lampe, qui va en augmentant. Sans qu'aucun muscle de son corps ne trésaille, je le vois avancer un bras, presque mécaniquement, et étouffer la flamme entre deux doigts.

A présent, c'est une obscurité presque complète qui envahit la pièce. Presque : quelques rayons de lune blafards viennent se poser sur son visage impassible.

Je n'ose pas bouger. Je ne sais même pas si j'y arriverais si je le voulais. C'est un peu comme si je n'étais pas présent dans cette chambre. Comme si je n'existais pas. Comme si je n'étais qu'un spectateur assistant de loin à une scène en total décalage avec sa vie de tous les jours.

...J'en viens à penser que je ne connais pas le type qui se trouve en face de moi.

Je vois ses lèvres au teint aussi mat que le reste de sa peau s'entrouvrirent. L'éclat nacré d'une canine est un instant mis en valeur par les rayons de l'astre lunaire. Il murmure quelque chose.

...Il sait pas articuler, ce con ? J'ai rien entendu.

Je me penche vers lui, tendant l'oreille. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de lui adresser la parole.

Son chuchotement s'élève, semblable à de la soie froissée. Des draps de soie.

...Je _hais_ ce genre d'allusion de votre inconscient. C'est presque comme s'il vous adressait de grands signes de la main.

« Est-ce que tu me considères comme ton ami ? »

Je lève la tête, essayant de croiser son regard. Mais bien sûr, cet abruti n'a toujours pas ouvert les yeux.

« C'est quoi cette question de merde ? »

Ma voix me semble résonner étrangement, comme en désaccord avec mes véritables pensées. En ce moment, j'évite de trop penser, pourtant.

« C'est si compliqué, de répondre oui ou non ? »

Aucune trace de colère, dans sa voix. Aucune trace de rien. Et toujours cette impression de décalage, par rapport à la réalité.

« ...Oui. Oui, je te considère comme mon ami. »

Bien sûr.

Ses paupières frémissent. Enfin, il me semble les avoir vu frémir.

« Mmh. T'as pas vraiment l'air de m'apprécier, alors je me demandais juste ça comme ça. »

Il soupire. Silencieusement, mais là je suis sûr qu'il a soupiré.

Sa main repose à plat sur la couverture légèrement froissée, sa paume aux contours fermes, aux lignes sinueuses, exposée à l'air libre, et ses doigts à demi repliés dans une position détendue.

J'ai soudain l'envie pressante d'y loger la mienne.

Dit comme ça, ça peut paraître vraiment stupide et enfantin. Pourtant, lorsque j'ai compris que je voulais le faire, et lorsque je l'ai fait, et bien je peux vous assurer que ça ne l'était pas du tout.

Sa main était chaude. Douce. Agréable. Il n'a rien dit. Il a resserré ses doigts autour des miens.

Mon coeur ne s'emballait pas, ni quoi que ce soit.

Mais... Je ne m'étais jamais sentit aussi bien. Et je sais que je ne me le sentirai probablement plus jamais.

A partir de cet instant, je fus incapable de mesurer le temps qui passait. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ce crétin aux cheveux de brocolis finit par s'endormir. Que j'ai lâché sa main.

Et que je suis sortit de la pièce pour aller préparer le petit-déjeuner.

* * *

Voili voilou.

Bon, c'est la première fois que je fais du POV, alors... Pas taper sivûplé ! é.è

Si jamais vous avez aimé... Il y a un petit bouton très pratique en bas à gauche ! n.n

Ah, et aussi : pour ceux que la suite du Bout de Chou intéresse, don't worry, cette fic n'est pas abandonnée, il se trouve juste que je suis actuellement en train de passer le bac, et... Je préfère attendre d'être bien tranquille pour la continuer, sans classeur de philo me guettant sournoisement dans les environs... T.T°

Surveillez vos écrans à partir du 21 Juin...


End file.
